Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a heating device and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is that an abrupt current flow through a fixing device included in an image forming apparatus results in a flow of incoming current causing a voltage fluctuation, which may cause flicker (flickering of illumination light) in an illumination device having a commercial power source in common with the image forming apparatus. Also known are: a phase control for avoiding an incoming current and a technology of performing discontinuous power distribution control for putting a frequency of the voltage fluctuation away from a frequency zone of the flicker easily perceived by human beings in order to reduce an influence of the flicker.